


I LOVE DANK MEMEZ

by TwentyOneOTPs



Category: AmandasChronicles
Genre: HERE COMES DAT BOI, MUCH MEMES VERY OH SHIT WADDUP, OH SHIT WADDUP, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7038937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyOneOTPs/pseuds/TwentyOneOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More memes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I LOVE DANK MEMEZ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee/gifts).



Pepe got up and pushed the OFF button on its alarm.

It stumbled down the stairs and started making a pot of coffee with no creme as always. Stupid Kermit. As mentioned before the meme industry was a harsh place but it did produce beautiful things such as pixelated sunglasses that fell from the sky, and all the laughter you could ever need.

Pepe took a shower and got into its skin all the while thinking of the meme industry.

It sat down at the kitchen table checking its social media. 

"OH SHIT WADDUP" the smol frog said coming downstairs

"Hey boi" Pepe said glancing up from its phone

"I'm going to get a shower so I can go for a unicycle ride around the block" dat Boi said with a slightly dreamy look in its eyes from thinking about its beloved unicycle.

"Ok have fun and don't stay out for too long" Pepe said crossing its legs

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more have no fear my child(ren) I just can't write all of this in one sitting so here's a bit for now. :D hope you like it :D
> 
>  
> 
> MUCH MEMEZ   
>  VERY DERP


End file.
